If You Only Knew
by WildBerrySmoothii
Summary: ... Just read it.
1. Chp 1: Team Gibbs Plus One

**Author Note: Thank you soo much for giving this story a try!This is my first story ever, so I'm just giving you a fair warning ahead. It's rated T for things such as sexual tension, minor language usage, alcohol and drug references, and rape cases. Just to get to the point of this handy little note here, everything that happened from season 7 and back happened in this. I obviously have no idea where they're going with the storyline in Season 8, so just pretend it was all dealt with. The only thing different is Jenny did _NOT DIE._ Well okay please give lots of feedback and reviews as I want to know how good of a writer I am! I'm a huge NCIS fan, so this should be fun (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS, CBS, and of the actors/actresses or any part of the whole shabang. If I did, Jenny would not be dead, Tony and Ziva would have admitted their love for each other by now (I mean come on its been five seasons already! -_-) and Director Vance would be in the big old 'never exsisted and never will exist' black hole. Okay, here goes! :]**

* * *

**September 16th, 2010.**

"Got any Jacks?" Anthony DiNozzo, better known as Tony, asked his Israeli partner Ziva David. "Go Fishing," she replied after scanning over her cards. Tony looked at her annoyed. "It's Fish. Go Fish. F-I-S-H, come on David you really can't get a simple American card game right? What kind of agent are you!" Tony gave her a disgusted face, and his toned matched it.

"The kind that should be working instead of playing go fish, right DiNozzo?" Gibbs headslapped Tony with his left hand while holding his black cup of coffee in his right and he entered the bull pen. Tony looked over at Ziva and glared as she snickered while she put the cards back in the box at her desk.

"Now what do ya got?" Gibbs asked after he took a sip of his coffee. "Uh boss?" the middle computer whiz agent Timothy McGee said in a confused voice. Gibbs just stared at him as he waited for his agent to continue. "We um..don't have a case?" he finished. _Oh yeah. Crap. _Gibbs didn't say anything.

Tony broke the silence, as he often did. "Yeah boss, things have been really slow the past two weeks."

"Ya think I don't know that DiNozzo?" Tony looked at the former sniper with a look he often gave when he knew he said something he shouldn't have.

"Well considering you just asked what we had I figured you'd just forgot...or hey! You didn't just wake up from a comma and forget to tell us now did you? Cause I mean, if you want some time off for Mexico or whatever, me being Senior Field Agent and all I would be delighted too.." -Tony was interrupted by Gibbs, "If you don't shut up, I'm going to put **you **in a comma DiNozzo." "Right boss, you're fine. I'm shutting up now" Tony finished. Gibbs headed over to his desk smiling as the rest of the team just starred at their computer screens blankly.

Well, the whole 'shutting up' thing didn't last more than 20 seconds before Tony had to add a stupid comment.

"Maybe the marine killers have some secret two week vacation they forgot to tell us about. You know those are the kind of things that would be good to know. I could be at home watching Hairspray or something, ya know? I actually think Zac Efron is a very good actor, he just needs to cut his hair and maybe put a little less makeup on. Other than that, he gets two thumbs up from me."

Thankfully, Tony was cut off there by Director Shepard's appearance before Gibbs could even say anything. _Ah good timing Jen. You saved Tony from a concussion on that one._ Gibbs' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the director clearing her throat to get everyone's attention. Jenny had already had Tony's undivided attention considering she wasn't alone, but with a woman. A highly attractive young woman, might he add. Plus, she wasn't wearing a ring. _Oohh director, you definitely have my full cooperation. _

By this time everyone had already been starring at the director and her mystery woman. "Everyone," she began. "This is Aubree Gibson. She's going to be working with us from now on."

Well, this definitely alerted Gibbs' attention.

He stood up and walked over to Jenny. Without saying a word, he pulled her over to the window and starred at her.

Aubree turned around to look at them, but Gibbs' quickly caught her eye. She could tell that this conversation was, private. And it was without a doubt about her. She sighed and walked over to an unoccupied desk at the end of the bull pen. The other three agents just starred at her. Especially, Tony.

Meanwhile, the little 'no talky' scene between Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the director was still in progress.

Jen finally decided to break the silence, as she couldn't stand the familiar Gibbs stare much longer.

"Jethro, before you chew me out for not consulting you first," he interrupted her. "Nah, kinda used to it now. First Ziva, now her. Are we gunna make this a regular thing Jen?" Now Jenny was getting a bit frustrated. "I understand your feelings towards this but I don't appreciate the smart-ass remarks Special Agent Gibbs." He halfway smiled. "Is that so?" he replied. This time she just ignored it. "I've known Aubree for a while now. She has potential. I want her to learn from the best. I want her to learn from you, Jethro." He looked away and smiled for a second, but then looked back. "Well jeez Jen, I'm flattered. But didn't I already do that with Ziva? You're kinda running out of favors here." She looked him in the eyes. "They're not favors Jethro, they're **orders**."

And that's how she left it before leaving him there and darting up to her office. Gibbs looked up and sighed. He knew there was no way of getting out of this one.

He walked over to his desk and pulled an empty chair up beside him. He looked over at Aubree and motioned for her to sit in the chair. She hesitated for a moment, but then rose from the current chair she was in. She went over and sat down. Gibbs sat down at his desk and turned to her. "Now, tell me about yourself" he began.

"Well what do you want to know?" the new 'agent' replied in a sarcastic tone. _Great,_ Gibbs thought, _another smart-ass DiNozzo. Exactly what I need._

He decided to just ignore it. "Well, how old are you?" "Twenty-two, and you?" she said nodding towards him.

Gibbs smiled a little. He ignored the question. "Twenty-two? You don't think that's a little young to be doing this job?" "No" Aubree responded rather quickly. Gibbs gave her a questioning look and squinted his eyes. "Well ya answered quickly." At the same time the _'ly'_ rolled off the tip of his tongue she responded, "Simple question."

Gibbs didn't say anything then. He looked at her, and then turned to look back at Ziva. She had the exact same expression as Gibbs did. He could tell she was thinking the same thing as him.

Gibbs paused another moment before saying anything else. "Do ya have any prior knowledge or experience?" he decided to finally ask. Aubree froze. She hadn't expected that question to come up that quickly. She had barely been here five minutes! _Crap, s_he thought.

She looked at Gibbs, then at the three other agents, now very intrigued with the conversation.

She turned back to Gibbs and sighed. "Mossad training. For three years.."

Gibbs and the rest of the team's expressions changed completely. He looked into Aubree's eyes. He could tell it would take a lot more than this little chat to get everything out of her.

He looked at the top of the staircase where Jenny was standing. She nodded at him and walked back into her office.

Gibbs looked back down at Aubree, then turned to his computer screen and rubbed his temples. Yeah, this was going to be one hell of a day. Now he had double the number of trained assassins, and smart mouths on the team. Great.

He also knew there was a deeper reason Jenny sent her to him, and it wasn't all just to learn his rules. The girl had 3 year of training to kill for God sakes. What more could he teach her? He wasn't sure at the moment, but he was going to figure it out. He stepped away from his desk and headed upstairs for Jenny's office.

* * *

**Mhmmm... soooo I know it wasn't that good of a first chapter, but I promise the next one will better! If you still don't like it by the third chapter, you are allowed to quit reading. Kay? :]**


	2. Chp 2: You Know Her?

**I decided to post the second chapter, because the first one was kind of lame and I'm not getting any reviews. Yeah, I think this ones kind of lame too but after all the little introductions and stuff stop, there will be a lot more drama and action. Promise :]**

**Again, I do not own NCIS. Trust me if I did, it wouldn't be nearly as good as it really is.**

**

* * *

**

******September 16th, 2010. (Continued)**  


Aubree sat in the chair she was in and played with her fingers while she was lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about the team. She didn't even know any of their names yet. Except for Gibbs. She knew about him, since Jenny often talked about him. She smiled to herself. She knew Gibbs and Jenny had a…history with each other. But there was something about him, something else. For some reason, she just wanted to pour it all out to him. She wanted to tell him everything she kept bottled inside for years, scared to unleash. She felt safe around him. Around all of them. She felt that for once, she finally found people that cared. Psh yeah okay, she just met them what, five minutes ago? Sure she didn't know all their names yet, but she would soon. So who cares. They seemed nice. Well, as nice as people that investigate crime scenes and shoot at people everyday come. Yeah, nice. (:

* * *

Gibbs walked right past Cynthia and into Jenny's office. She was staring out the window. She often did that when she needed to think. He decided to cut the crap and skip right to it.

"Why is she _really_ here Jen?" he asked in a low voice.

Director Shepard was fiddling around with her necklace still just staring out the window. She wasn't quite sure where to begin.

"She's been to hell and back Jethro." That's all she managed to say.

She turned around and faced him, no longer playing with the necklace.

Gibbs looked are her intensively. "How so?" he replied. Jenny sighed. She really didn't feel like explaining everything to him, partially because she only knew a little bit about Aubree's past, but just enough to know she had been through a lot. And half of it she wouldn't even talk about. And that's what scared Jen the most.

"I was her foster parent when she was six and seven. But you know those things are only temporary. She was sent to some other home the second year, and I never knew why." Gibbs squinted his eyes and tilted his head a little bit like he did when he was confused.

"What happened to her parents?"

"I really don't know all that much. All I know is her mother was killed when Aubree was three and I know nothing about her father… besides the fact that he was the one that killed her mother. From what I can tell, he was never around in the first place."

Gibbs sighed and looked down and back up and was about to say something before Jenny continued on.

"I also know she was with her mother and father when he killed her… she doesn't talk about it."

"Who would Jen?"

Jenny sighed and looked at him. "She needs the job Jethro. She has a son, and she has absolutely no money. Just give it a try. If its not working out, then we can talk."

Gibbs looked at her. "Well we're talking now so while we're at it, what is it with you and former Mossad assassins?"

Jen smiled a little bit. "She told you already?"

Gibbs didn't say anything, figuring it was a rhetorical question.

"All I know is when she was seventeen she went over to Israel. She contacted me and asked me if I knew anything about Mossad, because they had offered her a job position. I told her she shouldn't take it, but she did anyways. She left three years later. I honestly don't know what happened while she was there either. "

Gibbs just nodded and headed out of her office. He needed coffee.

* * *

"Soooo…." DiNozzo said as he made his way over towards the new agent. Aubree looked up at him with a confused look. "Can I help you?" Tony smiled and laughed a little.

"Well um yeah, considering your sorta part of our team now and we haven't even introduced ourselves."

"Then introduce yourself?" Aubree said sounding kind of annoyed.

"Okay… Well I'm Anthony DiNozzo, but everyone calls me Tony. I'm the Senior Field Agent, so if you were smart you'd be nice to me."

"Lemme guess.. your also the superficial sarcastic jerk that stares at anything that has breasts and is under 200 pounds?" Ziva and McGee both laughed at this remark.

Aubree smirked.

"Oh okay, pick on the Senior Field Agent why don't you. Next time I'm in charge, you're in for it Ms. Gibson. "

She just continued to smirk.

McGee made his way over to her and put his hand out for her to shake it. "I'm Timothy McGee, but you can call me McGee." Aubree smiled shaking his hand. "Hello McGee."

"And I am Ziva. Ziva David." Ziva said chiming in to the whole conversation.

Aubree's whole body froze. She suddenly felt light headed and like she couldn't breathe. The three agents all stared at her and had worried expressions. David. David. David. Thats all that was playing in her head.

"Um you okay?" McGee said sounding worried.

Aubree finally caught back to reality and shook her head a bit.

"Uh yeah sorry. But um, you had a brother. Right? Ari?" she continued directing the conversation towards Ziva.

Ziva looked at her with a confused face. She slowly continued by saying, "You knew my brother?"

Before Aubree could say anything good old Abby came barging into the bull pen.

"Hey guys I was wondering if you-" she paused looking at Aubree.

She stood there with her eyes almost bulging out of her head.

_Uh oh. _Tony thought. _Abby isn't going to like having a new agent around.. especially since its a woman. I should probably handle this. _"Hey Abs this is the new agent Au-" Tony began but was quickly interrupted with a loud squeal.

"AUUUUBBBBREEEE!" Abby said running over and pulling her into a hug.

Aubree hugged back and had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh Abby I haven't seen you in years!"

By now Tony and the other two agents were in complete shock. "You know her?" Tony said still trying to process what was happening here.

Abby and Aubree finally pulled out from the hug. "Know her? We're blood! Like literally. We're cousins!" Abby explained.

"Wow." was all Tony seemed to be able to say.

"Wow?" Abby said her eyes narrowing stepping towards Tony.

"Do you have some sort of problem that I need to be aware of Tony?"

"Problem?" No." Tony began to explain. "But uh.. I can't exactly see you two being college buddies and getting all girly with each other exactly. That's all." Abby got inches away from Tony's face her eyes still narrowed.

Aubree rolled her eyes and decided to help him from being a fresh batch of Goth meat.

"Oh Abby give the boy a break. It's obvious he's had some girl troubles lately, probably hasn't slept with someone in three or four weeks! It's probably killing the poor little boy."

Abby backed out of Tony's face, Tony still just staring at her and Aubree. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry Tony." She went back and hugged him unexpectedly.

At this point Tony was very confused. "Uh it's okay Abs." That was all he managed to say.

Aubree winked at him and smiled.

Tony had a feeling that this new agent was going to drive him off a cliff. Better yet, make him feel like getting hit by a truck and THEN falling off a cliff. Having her and Ziva around? That's just pure suicide.

* * *

**Reviews? Please? Come on, and know you wanna be one of my first reviewers ever, don'tcha? ;]**


	3. Chp 3: Cotton Candy And Spinner Coasters

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I'm really enjoying writting this. Alsooo, special thanks to 'motherofmytwo' for the review! Alrighttyy . Enjoy! I think this is the best chapter so far.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, blah blah blah.**

* * *

**September 16, 2010 (Continued)**

Tony skimmed threw his computer's photo folder. He found pictures of the whole team from years past. Pictures taken at crime scenes, during holidays, and times that the team was just hanging out being crazy.

He also found pictures of Kate Todd, Paula Cassidy, Jeanne… He sighed.

Sometimes you just need something to remind you of the good times...oh. He found photos from when he and Ziva had gone to L.A.

He smirked. He never could get rid of the photos from Ziva in a bikini….

Ziva peered over from her desk and saw Tony.

"What is it that is making you drool over there Tony mhmm?" she asked.

Tony continued to smirk.

"You miss David. Well, that and the bikini."

Ziva glared at him knowing exactly what he was looking at.

She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a paper ball. She launched it at Tony's head and it bounced back into the trash can.

"Oh nice shot Ziva!" McGee said smiling.

Aubree looked at all of them from her desk. _THESE guys are FEDERAL AGENTS? Really? They act like freaking high schoolers! _ Aubree rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Tony shouted!

Ziva waved at Tony. "Hi!"

Tony just glared at her.

Just then Gibbs came trolling through the bull pen.

"Grab your gear. Dead Marine."

Tony, Ziva, and McGee all stood up from their desks and pulled open their desk drawers. They grabbed their guns, badges, and backpacks.

Aubree stood trying to keep up.

"Uh.. Gibbs?" she said walking over to him kind of nervous. He looked at her.

"Jen said you were going to give me a gun. I just had to ask."

He smiled and laughed a little.

"Yeah… right." He pulled out a knife from his desk and handed it to her.

"Here ya go."

She looked at him confused.

"Um, I may not have the best eye sight but this doesn't look like a gun."

"That's cuz its not. You're coming along to observe. Thats just for self defense."

He was already heading towards the elevator with the three other agents.

"Great…." Aubree mumbled before quickly going to catch up with the team. She just barely caught the elevator.

"But um, why a knife?" she continued.

"Rule number nine. Always carry a knife with you." Gibbs responded as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Ziva zapped a picture of the dead marine, Petty Officer James Maken.

McGee and Tony were searching around the roller coaster where the marine was found dead.

"Well, I don't think we need Ducky for this one boss." Tony started.

"Obviously the man can't take a 400 ft. roller coaster so he had a heart attack and died."

"Is that so Mr. DiNozzo?" Ducky said carrying his bag and walking over to them. "And you have physical evidence of this?"

He looked at Tony. Tony looked at him with a blank expression.

"Uhh…"

Before he could say anything else Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Annoying me and acting like a smart ass know it all." Gibbs said still staring at the man sitting in the roller coaster cart.

Ziva and Aubree both chuckled. McGee and Ducky smiled.

Ducky bent over to the dead marine. "Poor fellow, couldn't be more than 23 or 24 years old." the British doctor stated.

"Time of death, Duck?" Gibbs asked looking over at him.

"Well Jethro, I won't know anything for sure until we get him back, but I'm going to guess eight hours or so."

"The park does not open until ten AM. Until now actually. And it closes at nine." Ziva stated.

"So he died when the park was closed." Tony concluded.

"Still think it was a heart attack DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"Uh.. boss." McGee said changing the subject.

Gibbs looked over at his agent.

"Are we missing someone?" Gibbs looked around. Ziva, Tony, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Himself… _Crap. _

"Looks like the new agent went bye-bye." Tony said sarcastically.

"McGee, try her cell. Ziva, Tony with me. Duck, you and Palmer stay here with the body." Gibbs said.

Then the team drew their guns and headed through the amusement park trying to scope out the newbie.

Tony spotted a cotton candy stand and starred at it. Ziva looked at him. "Of for God sakes Tony. Is food ALL you can ever think about?" Ziva asked.

"No.. but I think I found Agent Gibson. Boss, found her…"

Aubree was sitting on a stool with some pink cotton candy in her hand and mouth.

She was talking and laughing with the vendor.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and put his gun up, as well the other agents did.

"Get her DiNozzo." That was all Gibbs said before walking back to the crime scene.

Ziva looked at Tony for a moment and then went after Gibbs.

"Great. Leave me to go get the assassin." He mumbled walking over to her.

"Um, hey. You do know there is a dead guy 100 ft from here, right?"

Aubree looked at him like he was stupid.

"Yeah? Your point?" she said with cotton candy still in her mouth.

Tony laughed a little and then realized she was being serious.

"You're serious?" he paused but when she said nothing he continued.

"Okay well I know you're new so let me break it down for you. NCIS, being us, is who people call when marines end up dead. It's then our job to figure out the bastard that did it and put em' behind bars. That makes Gibbs in a good mood, and when Gibbs is in a good mood, that makes everyone, including our skulls, a lot happier. The longer it takes us, the worse mood Gibbs gets in. Are you getting the picture?"

Aubree rolled her eyes.

"What? You don't take snack breaks?" she asked.

Tony grabbed her arm, but not too hard and pulled her away from the vendor.

Aubree turned back and winked at the attractive young man then turned back to Tony pulling away from his grip.

"Are you always the one that ruins the fun?" she glared.

Tony smirked and walked back to the crime scene with her.

* * *

Back at NCIS headquarters, the team was examining the photos of Mr. Dead James Maken on the television.

Ducky had confirmed that the time of death was 8 hours before they had arrived at the park, so he was killed at 2 AM.

He also had confirmed that he was killed from drug overdose.

"I got it!" Tony exclaimed as the team was trying to piece together the facts.

"Mr. Marine did a hefty amount of heroin, and then decided to take a trip on a 400 ft roller coaster since he was delusional. His body couldn't handle it, so he died. Bam! Case closed."

"Except for the fact that he was on the coaster at 2 in the morning when the park was closed, and he was on there by himself. Yeah Tony, that adds up PERFECTLY. Great job." Aubree said sarcastically.

Tony glared at her.

"You couldn't play a long? You have to ruin my fun?" he said.

"Hey! You ruined my cotton candy fun earlier!" "

But that was different! You needed to-"

Tony was cut off by Gibbs head slapping both of them.

"Ow! What the hell?" Aubree said.

"That's my third one today…" Tony mumbled.

Gibbs smiled and sipped some of his coffee.

"Tony may not be all that wrong.." Ziva said.

"What if he wasn't alone? Maybe him and a friend snuck in after hours and decided to get on the spinner coaster? Then the heroin just reacted wrong with the massive drop and killed him?"

"Its roller Ziva.. roller." Tony corrected.

"So where was this friend?" McGee asked.

"Probably got scared and ran away." Ziva continued, after ignoring Tony's correction.

Gibbs looked at Ziva while he thought about the idea.

"We need proof he was with someone then."

"Abby's running prints from the _roller_ coaster and evidence boss." Tony said, emphasizing the roller and looking at Ziva while he said it.

"David, McGee, DiNozzo look up bank statements, phone records, emails, anything that will indicate he was with someone that night." The three went to their computers and quickly started working.

"What about me?" Aubree said. Gibbs looked at her. "Observe." He said and then quickly disappeared down to Abby's lab.

Aubree rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk. Observing sucked.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Abby said as Gibbs came out of the elevator and into her lab.

She hugged him.

"Hey Abs."

"Why didn't you tell me you hired my cousin?" she said pulling away from the hug.

"Cousin?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Yeah? Tony didn't tell you? Mhm. I thought with his big mouth he would have been talking about it all afternoon. But yeah! Aubree's my cousin."

Gibbs looked at her.

_Great. Now he had family working together. He really needed to add that to his rules. Note to self, rule 52: Never work with family._

"But you really don't care right now…" Abby said taking the Caf Pow out of his hand and walking over to her machines.

Gibbs smiled to himself and walked over with her.

"I got prints from the dead guy's jacket that weren't his. It may be nothing, but it may be something. I mean I found this guy's prints all over Maken's stuff. It's pretty likely this guy was there when our marine died." She finished handing Gibbs a piece of paper with the suspects name and address on it.

"Good work Abs." he said taking the paper and placing a kiss on Abby's cheek. Abby smiled and watched Gibbs disappear in the elevator.

* * *

"Ziva, DiNozzo, go to this address and bring this guy in. Take Aubree with you."

He gave the piece of paper to Tony. Once the three had gotten their stuff and gone, Gibbs walked over to McGee and leaned in to his face.

"I want you to dig up all you can about Ms. Aubree Gibson. I want everything from the day she was born to the time she stepped foot on that elevator."


	4. Chp 4: Matthew

**So I'm not really sure what I think of this chapter. It was hard to write, not sure why. Please leave reviews, because I'm really questioning this chapter. Also, I know some of you might be wondering about the Tony and Aubree thing after this, trust me. Nothing is going to go on between them. I'm a Tiva fan actually. :P The next chapter will have some Tiva in it, and the Ari thing will be cleared up soon!**

**

* * *

**

**September 16, 2010 (continued)**

Tony, Ziva, and the newbie Aubree loaded the stuff into the car and got in.

Somehow, Ziva had convinced Tony to let her drive, and Aubree got shotgun.

"Just for a fair warning, if you value your life you may not want to get in this car with her driving." Tony had stated before they got in.

Aubree had just looked at him with a confused face.

Once they had all gotten in the car and were on the road, Aubree opened up her purse and pulled out a piece of gum.

"Want one Ziva?" she asked.

Ziva nodded and took a piece. She still was wondering how Aubree knew her brother..

From the backseat, Tony did a fake cough.

"Eh hum." He said.

Aubree turned back and looked at him. "Yes?"

Tony laughed a little. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Aubree didn't say anything for a second.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry." she finally said zipped up her purse and turning towards him.

"Can you put this back there with you? We don't have a lot of space." She continued with an innocent smile.

Tony glared at her and took the purse.

Aubree turned around and had a satisfied smile.

Tony still wanted that piece of gum. He slowly unzipped her purse, looking up every so often to make sure neither of the women were watching him.

He finally got it open and peered inside.

Lip-gloss, sunglasses, foundation, birth control- Tony's eyes got wide.

Well at least he knew what she did on the weekends now...

Ah ha! He found it. He grabbed a piece of gum and popped it in his mouth.

Just as he was about to close up the purse, he found something else that interested in. He pulled out a pink sticky note and read it. _Matthew- 6oclock Friday._

Tony smirked a little and put the piece of paper in his pocket. He slowly zipped the purse up.

Birth control, Matthew, Friday? Looks like his new 'partner' had a partner of her own. He was definitely going to check into it.

* * *

Tony knocked on the door of Mr. Michael Hamond, whose prints were found all over their dead marine's belongings.

The three agents - Ziva, Aubree, and himself stood at the door for a moment waiting for someone to come greet them.

After a minute had passed they decided to go on in.

"Ziva, work your magic my little ninja." Tony said quietly.

Aubree looked at Tony with an odd face, and Ziva smiled a little.

Ziva loved it when he called her his little ninja, but someone would have to shoot her and dangle her over a cliff before she ever admitted it. Hell, even then she might not admit it.

Ziva pulled out something to pick the lock with.

"You stay out here, we'll go in." Tony said directing his attention towards the new probie.

"Um, no! I haven't done hardly anything all day, I'm not kicking around out here while you have all the fun." She replied.

"Sorry, not my rules." Tony said while he and Ziva entered the house with their guns drawn.

The reluctant Aubree stood outside.

Tony signaled for Ziva to check out the kitchen while he scurried to the back of the house.

"Clear." Ziva yelled from her current location.

"Clear." Tony said after checking out the back and returning to his partner.

They both put their guns away. "Whoever was here is gone now. And they left in quite a hurry." Ziva said pointing to a pile of scattered papers and documents that had been thrown around the living room.

Tony bent down towards the evidence while putting his gloves on. He picked one of the pieces of paper up and examined it.

"Uh Tony." Ziva started, "Look over there." She pointed to where the paper previously was.

Blood.

Tony turned the paper over and saw the blood stain from behind it.

"Yeah, he left in a hurry all right." Tony said while he started bagging the papers up.

* * *

Abby examined the blood under her microscope. Red blotches were scattered all about the petri dish, just the way she liked it. She looked over at her computer seeing if the computer had matched the DNA tests yet.

She sighed. Nothing.

Just then Gibbs approached her lab.

"What do ya got Abs?"

Abby looked at him with a disappointed face. "Aw Gibbs, I think your losing your talent. You always come in right when I have something! But right now I have nothing. Nada. Not one little tiny-" she was cut off by the sound of her computer dinging.

"Never mind, you still got it." She said smiling and she peered at the results.

Gibbs smiled.

"Yep, the blood was definitely from our dead marine." Abby concluded.

This relieved Gibbs a bit. All they had to do now was find the bastard and put him behind bars.

* * *

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen where his agents were at work.

"McGee, update." He said.

"Boss we sent out a bolo for Michael Hamond, but so far no hits."

He turned to look at Ziva.

She looked at him with her, I got nothing, face.

He sighed and turned towards DiNozzo's desk. It was empty.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs ask turning towards Ziva and McGee.

They both shook their heads and turned to see that Aubree was gone too.

Gibbs sighed again. He was about tired of playing hide and seek.

* * *

Aubree turned the faucet on and ran cool water into the sink.

She splashed some on her face and then looked into the mirror. She saw her reflection. But not only hers.. another figure.

She turned around.

"Tony, I may be new but I can read well enough to know that this is the woman's bathroom."

Tony moved from the wall he was leaning on with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah well, we're not really big on the whole restroom boundary thing here."

Aubree just looked at him and then grabbed a paper towel. She turned the water off.

"What do you want?" she said annoyed.

"Just want to talk. That's all."

"In the women's bathroom?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I think we established that." he said.

Aubree rolled her eyes. "You have 30 seconds."

Tony starred at her.

There was just something about her he couldn't put his finger on. Did he think she was attractive? Yes. But would he ever want to have a relationship with her? No. Besides, rule number 12 kinda forbid that.

"Have a boyfriend?" he finally asked.

Aubree laughed a little.

"Really? That's what you want to know?" She shook her head still smiling.

"No. I don't."

"Then who's Matthew?"

Aubree looked at Tony not sure what to say.

"How do you know about him?" she asked slowly.

Tony handed her a piece of paper. She read it out loud, "Matthew – 6ocklock Friday." She rolled her eyes at him. "Where did you find this?"

"Your purse." He said, his face with a solid look.

"Wow, not only are you not big on the restroom boundaries, but also personal boundaries too huh?" She said throwing the piece of paper and towels away. She headed toward the door.

He ignored her. "So who is he?" She grabbed the handle but stopped.

She paused a moment and then continued.

"My son." She finally said. "My seven year old son. I have to pick him up from soccer on Friday." She repeated.

Tony remembered she was only 22. He laughed and then smiled. "Well, at least now I know what little Ms. Aubree was like in high school."

Aubree looked up in him, but she wasn't smiling. In fact, she looked the exact opposite of happy. Tony looked at her eyes and saw...fear?

"No Tony," she began quietly. "You don't." She turned the handle to the door and walked out not saying another word.

* * *

Aubree returned to the bullpen and sat at her desk.

"Have you seen Tony?" McGee asked her.

_Unfortunately_, she thought. "He's in the bathroom."

"Sorry boss." Tony said walking into the bullpen.

"The head was kind of crowded." He looked at Aubree while he walked by her desk to his own.

Gibbs threw his phone down on the hook and stood up already grabbing his gun.

"Tip line got a call. They found Hamond."

Everyone got their things and headed toward the elevator.

The whole time, Tony's eyes didn't leave Aubree. Ziva noticed it. She was starting to wonder if he had a thing for her.. Then again Tony had a thing for every woman. She still couldn't help feel a little bit jealous. She decided she would ask Tony about it later.

* * *

Later on that night the team had returned back to the office.

They had found Hamond, and he had actually admitted to everything.

Well after an hour in interrogation with Gibbs, who wouldn't?

"Go home, get some sleep." Gibbs said.

Tony, Aubree, and Ziva got up from their desks and starting gathering up their things.

Tony still wanted to talk to Aubree about earlier, but figured it be better if it waited until tomorrow. It'd been a long day and everyone was ready to go.

"You coming probie?" Tony asked McGee.

"Uh yeah, I just have to finish something up here."

Tony gave him a questioning look but then left to catch the elevator with the other two.

Once McGee was sure everyone was gone, he went over to Gibbs' desk.

"Boss, here is the file you wanted on Aubree." He said quietly, as if someone was going to hear them.

Gibbs took the file from him without saying anything.

"Night boss." McGee said heading for the elevator.

"Night." Gibbs replied. He opened the file, took out his glasses, and began reading.


	5. Chp 5: Shhhh, Watch The Movie

**Thank you for continuing to read the story and favor it and subscribe to it! I really like the end of this chapter, but some of you might not. So please don't kill me because of it :P**

**Also, I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow and I'll be back next Monday. So probably no update until then.. Unless I have some time down on vacation. Okay, enjoy! **

* * *

**September 17, 2010**

Ziva woke up and turned to her side peering over at her alarm clock. It was 5:30. She groaned and got out of bed. She headed over to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Well, atleast today is Friday, she thought. She smiled a little. She loved Friday's. Partially because Friday was not only the end of the week, but also her movie nights with Tony. She turned her shower on, stripped her clothes off, and got in.

* * *

"Hey there probie." Tony said entering the bullpen.

McGee looked up at him. "Morning Tony."

Tony looked around at the two woman agents desks.

"What, girls decide to take a woman's day out and ditch work?" Tony said smirking.

Just then Ziva come strolling behind DiNozzo. "No actually, stupid traffic caught me up. Again. McGee, you're going to need to show me new shortcuts. The old ones are yacked with cars now!"

Tony looked at her with a confused face. It took a minute but he finally got it. "Packed, Ziva. Packed."

"Right, whatever." She said sitting down at her desk.

"And why can't I show you shortcuts huh Zee-va.?" He asked.

"Because Tony. Knowing you they are probably illegal."

Tony looked at her for a moment and then went over to his desk.

Just then, Aubree came in with sunglasses covering her face, hair in two braids, gum in her mouth, and a phone on her ear. "No, I don't care what he says. I don't know any Blaine Cone. So stop calling!" she hung up and threw her things on her desk. She put her sunglasses on top of her head and sat down, not talking to anyone.

"Rough morning?" McGee asked. Aubree just looked at him and nodded a bit.

Just then Gibbs came charging down the stairs into the bull pen. "Go home, pack your bags." He said going over to his desk.

"Where we going boss?" Tony asked.

"Paris." Gibbs responded.

Aubree stood up from her desk and walked over to Gibbs. "Umm.. I kinda have a problem with that." She said. Gibbs starred at her.

"And what would that problem be Ms. Gibson?" he asked.

"My son. Matthew. What am I supposed to do with him?"

Gibbs thought for a moment before saying anything. "Bring him with you."

* * *

The team had boarded the jet at 10:30 AM on their way to Paris. And this trip, everyone was going. Ducky, Palmer, Abby, and Jenny included. So the ten of them sat together and prepared for a long flight.

Ziva was sitting on the couch with Matthew and Abby. McGee and Tony were sitting on another couch looking at Sports Illustrated magazines. Ducky and Palmer were playing chess on a nearby table. Jenny was in the other room on the phone. Gibbs was sitting in a chair watching everybody. He noticed Aubree sitting over at a window by herself.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to her. He sat in the chair beside her. Aubree glanced at him for just a moment before staring back at the window. Gibbs looked forward and spoke.

"Gunna be a long trip." He said.

She nodded and gave and quiet "uh huh."

Gibbs recalled the night before, sitting at his desk reading over Aubree's file. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her, but he wasn't sure how to word them. Last night he realized what Jenny had meant when she had said Aubree had been to hell and back.

Aubree broke the silence between them. "Why are we going to Paris anyways?"

"There's been some bombings on US marine buildings. They want us to check it out."

Aubree nodded in an agreement. Then she looked over towards Matthew and smiled. "Seems like he's having fun."

Gibbs nodded. "How old is he anyways?"

"Seven." She replied.

Gibbs thought about his own daughter, Kelly, for a moment. She had been that age the last time he had saw her..

Just then Jenny came in from the other room. "I have booked the house we will be staying at. Theres only 6 rooms though, so its going to be tight."

"I'll bunk with Ziva." Tony smirked. Ziva glared at him from the couch she was sitting on.

"Whatever works." Jenny said. "But DiNozzo?"

"Yes?" he responded.

"This is strictly a "clothes on" vacation." she said. The whole plane got a snicker out of that one.

* * *

A few hours later they had finally reached Paris. Everyone was unloading their things from the jet onto the two rental cars they had gotten. Gibbs walked over to Jenny and smiled, starring at her.

"What?" she said confused.

"Remember what happened last time we were in Paris."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Get your head out of the gutter Jethro. Do you not recall what I said to DiNozzo on the plane?" Gibbs smiled.

"Alright." Jenny began. She handed one of the keys to Gibbs and kept the other to herself. "Dr. Mallard, Mr. Palmer, Abby, and McGee you're riding with me. Ziva, Tony, Aubree and Matthew you're with Gibbs. We're going to go to the house first and we'll get all set up, then we're going to the marine building."

Everyone finished loading their things into the cars, and they were off.

* * *

**(They are at the house now.)**

"Wow! I never thought the Eiffel Tower was actually that big. I mean, I've seen it in 'The Man On The Eiffel Tower' before but-" Gibbs slapped the back of his head. Tony flinched.

Then everyone realized they had to figure out the whole room situation. Then at once everyone scrambled through the house trying to find their rooms. Well, everyone except Gibbs and Jenny. They waited for about 3 minutes of screaming and yelling and fighting for rooms until Gibbs whistled to get everyone's attention. Jenny smiled at him.

"McGee, you and Abby get the first room. Ziva, Tony, the second. Duck, Palmer, you get your own rooms. Aubree and Matthew you get the last room." Gibbs said.

"Uh boss." McGee said. "Theres one room left."

"Yeah, I know McGee." Gibbs said already pushing past everyone with his bags, and Jenny following him. They both went into the same room.

"Uh oh." Tony said. "Look like the little love birds are back in action!" Tony smirked. Ziva then hit him in the stomach. "Owww." Tony said as he headed back to his room with Ziva.

Everyone else quickly found their rooms and settled in. Tony couldn't help but thinking that this trip was going to get a bit crazy. Him and Ziva in a room? Abby and McGee? Gibbs and the director? For two weeks? Damn, Paris might as well just evacuate now. That was like setting a building on fire, while an earthquake was happening, a tornado coming around the block, and a bad guy robbing the place. Yeah, it was going to get interesting.

* * *

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee and the director had taken one car to the US building in Paris called "USAM Paros." Tony new it stood for United States of America Marines, but he hadn't the slightest idea what Paros was. Paris maybe?

The other five, Aubree, Matthew, Abby, Palmer, and Ducky had taken the other car and gone sightseeing. Although Aubree insisted she be allowed go to with Gibbs and them, she had lost that fight.

"Directeur Madame Bonjour! Son bon de vous voir ." A plump red headed woman came out of the building as they approached it.

"Ah Marie , bon de vous voir ainsi!" the director said.

Tony and McGee gave each other questioning looks, since neither one of them spoke French.

The ladies continued to talk about the situation for about 10 minutes, while Gibbs and Ziva listened and Tony and Tim shuffled around. The director then gave a hug to the woman, and then she disappeared into the building.

"English please?" Tony asked.

"She said there have been several bombing attempts in France recently. They are targeting all US marine safe houses here in Paris."

"And what exactly are we supposed to do about it?" Tony asked.

"Find out who's responsible for it." Jenny said.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was back in the house. They had investigated for the past six hours asking people questions, snooping around and trying to get any information they could. They hadn't of had much luck. They had found out that the US had suspected that they had a leak, and that's how the terrorists were finding out information. So they were going through all the personnel files and things like that.

"Alright, I think we should call it a night." Jenny said.

The team was all at the dining room table sifting through laptops and folders. Ducky and Palmer stood up. They both said goodnight and headed to their rooms. Everyone else starting packing up all the evidence.

"Phew!" Abby said when they were done. "I'm so tired Gibbs! I haven't seen this much evidence since…since.." Gibbs put a finger on her lips. "Go to sleep Abs." he said quietly. He then gave her a kiss on her cheek. Abby smiled and said goodnight to everyone and went to her room.

Aubree and Matthew were the next to leave, followed by McGee, Ziva, and then Tony. The only ones left were Gibbs and Jenny.

"Not so sure about the room pairings Jethro." Jenny said smiling a little.

"I thought I did a pretty good job. Which pair exactly aren't you sure about?" he asked.

Jenny just kept smiling as she walked back to the room. Gibbs turned the lights in the dining room off, and went down the hall following her.

* * *

"Oh Zee-vah." Tony said knocking on the joined bathroom him and Ziva were sharing which was located in their bedroom.

Ziva came out in her white silk robe with her hair down and wet. "Yes?" she said.

He held up a DVD and smiled at her. "It's Friday night. You think I forgot?"

Ziva smiled and looked around their room.

"But there is no TVD player in here Tony."

"DVD." He corrected. "And I know. But there is one in the living room. Plus, I made popcorn." He smirked.

Ziva sighed and took her robe off. She was wearing gray pajama pants and a light blue tank top. Tony smiled to himself. "After you." He said opening the door for her and they both slipped out into the living room.

He popped the movie in and put the popcorn on the table. Ziva picked up the cover of the DVD and read the title."Body Heat?" she said confused.

Tony smirked. "Yeah, you'll like it."

Ziva shook her head and smiled a little bit. She bit her lip and looked at Tony. He looked over at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed. "It's nothing really.. it's just. Its Aubree. Theres just something about her. I'm not sure how to explain it."

Tony nodded in agreement. "I know. I feel the same way."

"Plus she knew Ari? I just think there's a lot she isn't telling us."

He put his arm around her. "Yeah, we'll found out soon enough though."

She smiled a little and nodded, still facing him.

Their faces were just inches from each other. Their lips both felt a sudden urge to collide with one another. Both of their hearts pounded in their chests. Paris was definitely a magical place.

Tony leaned in a bit more, barely touching her lips, when Ziva brought up her index finger and put in on his lips.

"Shh.." she said quietly. "Watch the movie."

* * *

**For the record, sorry if that French is wrong. I used Google translator. It was supposed to be 'Director Madam Hello ! Its good to see you' and then 'Oh Mary , good to see you to.' Anyways, I also have no idea if they really have safe houses in Paris. But this is fanfiction after all so it really doesn't matter if they do or not. :P **


	6. Chp 6: You Said You Knew My Brother?

**I decided to post one more chapter before I go away. Not really sure what I think of this one though... Reviews?**

* * *

**September 18, 2010**

It was 5 in the morning and Gibbs had just woken up. He turned to his side to see Jenny sleeping beside him. He smiled recalling the conversation he and her had had last night..

"_Jethro, its late. I'm tired. Can you please turn the TV off?"_

"_Jen this is the only room with a TV besides the living room. And if I go out there the other rooms with be able to hear it."_

"_Well I can hear it in here! God, now I remember why I hate sleeping with you." She had paused for a moment thinking about what she had said._

"_I mean, this is why I hate sleeping in the same room as you. Beside you. Not with you." She said embarrassed._

_He had smiled and turned the TV off. "Night Jen." he had said quietly._

He got up from the bed, trying to be careful not to wake her. He proceeded then by going in the living room, only to see Ziva and Tony asleep on the couch, with Ziva lying on Tony's chest. Gibbs rolled his eyes and saw a sticky note on a nearby desk. He grabbed a pen and wrote on it, _Rule Number 12._ He then put it on the table in front of the couch where his two agents were asleep. He went over into the kitchen and starting brewing some coffee.

"Morning Jethro." Ducky said walking into the room.

"Morning Duck." He replied.

Ducky peered over a moment at Tony and Ziva, and then back at Gibbs. He smiled, "I always knew there was some chemistry between those two. It's about time they came out with it."

Gibbs didn't say anything about it. "Coffee?" he asked the doctor.

Ducky nodded in agreement. Gibbs took two mugs out of the cabinet and poured coffee for the both of them. He handed Duck one of them. He then began sipping some himself.

"Jethro." Dr. Mallard then said. Gibbs looked over at his long time friend. "How much do you know about Agent Gibson?"

Gibbs drank some more coffee before he put his mug down and looked at the ceiling.

"_Too much…" _He thought. "Enough." He finally said.

"…Too know that?" Ducky continued.

Gibbs looked at him and pondered for a second. "She shouldn't have this job." Gibbs concluded.

Just then Abby and McGee came strolling in the room.

"Ah Timothy! Abigail. Good morning." Ducky said cheerfully.

Abby smiled a sleepy smile. "Good morning Ducky."

She then looked over at Tony and Ziva. "Aww how cute!" she said smiling.

"Cute?" McGee said. "I was going to say puke." He mumbled.

Abby hit him in his stomach and frowned. "Timothy McGee how dare you!"

Just then Ziva and Tony started waking up. Tony looked down at Ziva, who was on his chest. Neither of them realized that everyone else was in the room. "Morning." Tony said to her smiling. "Good morning." She said smiling back.

Just then, Aubree came strolling in the room with Matthew. She yawned and then saw Tony and Ziva. "Oh for God sakes! Get a room!" she said covering Matthew's eyes.

Then they both noticed everyone in the room was starring at them. They both popped up from the couch quickly. Tony was only wearing his boxers, and Ziva was still in her pants and tank.

"Uh, boss. This is not what it looks like."

"Oh yeah, I can see that DiNozzo." Gibbs said sipping some more of his coffee.

Tony looked at McGee and Abby, and then back at Gibbs and Ducky. "I'm going to go uh.." Ziva began.

"Yeah good idea. I'll come too." Tony said. Hell, he'd go anywhere to get out of this room right now. Ziva starred at him, then Tony got the picture.

"Or I'll just stay here. I like that idea better." Ziva walked off back to their room in a hurry.

Tony looked around at everyone else once again. Abby was smiling, Gibbs was drinking his coffee, Ducky was grinning, Aubree and Matthew were just staring at him, and McGee was making a disgusted face. Tony decided to break the silence.

He smiled trying to lighten up the mood. "You know… this reminds me of a movie. Not sure which one at the moment. It'll come to me later."

Gibbs took his coffee and then walked past Tony heading towards his room. "Yeah, if Ziva doesn't kill you by then."

* * *

About an hour after the morning's little scene, they had gotten a call that two marine officers were found dead under the Eiffel Tower. Abby and Matthew had stayed back at the house, while the other eight went to investigate.

"McGee, Ziva.."

"Witness statements. Got it boss." McGee said.

"Tony.."

"Bag and tag the evidence. On it." Tony finished.

"Aubree.." Gibbs said as if waiting for her to finish. Aubree looked at him for a moment.

"Uhh.. pictures?" She said hoping she was right. Gibbs smiled and handed her the camera. Aubree smiled to herself. Yeah, she was catching on.

"One more thing." Gibbs started. He then handed her a gun. "All yours." Aubree smiled a little.

"Hold on. Do you even know how to use that?" McGee asked quite dumbly.

Tony stood up from his current squatting position and put something in an evidence bag.

"Use it McGee? Use it? Does the whole Mossad trained killer assassin thing not ring a bell to you? You really don't think she knows how to use a gun? Don't be such an idiot McDumbass!"

McGee glared at Tony a little bit, but realized he had a very valid point.

"Aw don't be so mean Tony! Besides, I prefer a knife over a gun any day." Aubree said trying to make McGee feel better.

"Oh, so you can throw a knife too? Why does that not surprise me?" Tony said.

She laughed a little. "Yes, yes. If you'd like, I can demonstrate for you. You can even help me! I can use your head as the TARGET." Aubree sneered as she started heading towards the corpses and taking pictures.

McGee smiled. "I really like her!"

Tony glared at him and then starred at the new agent. "Yeah, I bet you do."

* * *

**(Later on that night, 1:00 AM everyone had already packed up and gone to sleep… so they thought)**

Aubree went out the terrace they had on the house. She looked up at the moon the glistened over the river that their house was beside. She could see the Eiffel Tower from here. She sighed and bit her lip. Just then she heard the door open. She pulled her gun out and turned around pointing it at the person, who she could not see since it was so dark. She saw the figure put their hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Its okay. Its just me." Ziva said.

"Oh, sorry." Aubree mummbled putting her gun away. Ziva came over and stood by here. She put her hands over the terrace and looked out at the river. "Its really pretty up here."

Aubree nodded in agreement, though Ziva couldn't see her.

Ziva let out a little sigh. "You said you know… you knew Ari... How?" Ziva finally managed to ask.

Aubree came closer to her and then looked back out at the water. She spoke quietly. "We were… I met him during my training at Mossad. We were really… close."

Ziva pondered that for a moment. "Close as in… close close?"

Aubree nodded. "Like you and Tony. Ours was just more official." Aubree joked. Ziva smiled a little.

Aubree looked down. "We were together when he was sent to DC for a misson in 2005… That was the last time I saw him.." she continued. "He wouldn't even tell me what the mission was.."

Ziva knew exactly what she was talking about. Kate had died 5 years ago too.. because of Ari. And Ari had died because of Ziva..

"What makes it worse?" Aubree continued, after realizing Ziva wasn't going to say anything. "No one even told me what happened to him. They just expected me to act like nothing was going on and I never knew him. I still think about him every day. I always wonder what really happened too him.."

This hit Ziva's gut hard. After five years, Ari was still a soft subject for her. And now she knew who Ari's girlfriend was that he always spoke about but she had never met, well until a couple of days ago. Ziva knew what she was going through. After what happened to Rivkin...Atleast she knew what had really happened to him.. however she wish she didn't know.

Ziva then caught back to reality and realized her and Aubree were still standing there.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. You should too." Ziva said to her at last.

Aubree nodded and watched Ziva walk into the house.

Once she had left, Aubree turned back and watched the water ripple in the night, with the moon still shinning on it. What she didn't know however, was Tony was outside the door as well. And he had heard the whole thing.

* * *

**Not the best chapter, but it clears the whole Ari thing up. I kinda think this chapter wasn't really like the show either... so I don't really like it. What do you think?**


	7. Chp 7: Chocolate Graham Crackers

**Sunday, October 3rd, 2010**

The team had just gotten off the plane from Paris and were unloading all their things. They had spent the past 2 weeks trying to find who was sending bomb threats to US bases. They had found out it had been an Iranian intelligence, and put an end to it. Now they were all back in DC. Things hadn't been normal for the team though. Ziva and Tony were laying low due to certain circumstances that had happened when they had woken up together. They had barely talked the past 2 weeks. Ziva and Aubree had barely spoken the past 2 weeks either. Everyone had noticed there was something between them, but no one knew what. Well… except Tony of course. Tony had overheard their conversation the second night they were in Paris. Tony hadn't said anything about it though, and neither of the girls knew he was standing outside. And then Gibbs. McGee had noticed Gibbs acting strange around Aubree. Yeah it was expected since she was new to the team and all, but usually Gibbs just adjusted and didn't show anything. But Aubree was different. McGee wondered if it had anything to with the Aubree's file which he had supplied Gibbs with a few weeks ago.. Paris was supposed to be the city of love. Not the city of destroying teams and making things all awkward. Hopefully now that they were back in DC though, things would go back to normal and everyone would be getting answers soon.

* * *

Abby unlocked the door to her two bedroom apartment. "Thanks for letting us stay here Abby." Aubree said as her and Matthew trudged through the door with their stuff.

"Aw its no problem. You know I love you guys." Abby said with a smile.

"Woah! Cool!" Matthew said running over to a fish tank with a bunch of fish. He glued his face to the glass and watched them in amazement. Aubree and Abby both smiled.

"I'm still trying to find a place. But once I do, we'll be outta your hair in no time." Aubree continued.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want!"

Abby threw all her bags into her room and came back out. "Wanna grab some coffee?"

* * *

Gibbs sat down outside of his favorite place in DC, Starbucks. He had gotten coffee and was sitting down reading a newspaper. He glanced up for a moment, and he saw three familiar faces.

Abby, Aubree, and Matthew were just sitting down at a table inside.

Abby and Aubree both had Cappuccinos, and Matthew had hot chocolate and chocolate covered graham crackers.

Gibbs folded his newspaper up, grabbed his coffee, and went inside. _Abby's drinking something other than a Caf Pow? That's a new one. _

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Matthew said with graham crackers all in his mouth. Gibbs smiled a little but didn't say anything.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby said standing up to hug him.

Aubree didn't say anything. She just stared at her son.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Nope go right ahead!" Abby said pointing to the empty chair between her and Aubree. He sat down.

"Okay so we found out these graham crackers thing are like, super delicious." Abby said taking one and popping it in her mouth.

Gibbs smiled a little and looked over at Aubree, who still had a dull expression not looking at anyone but Matthew.

"Um, Abby." She finally said. "I have to go put something in the um.. mail. Mind bringing Matthew home?" she said already standing up.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Abby said kind of confused.

Aubree placed a kiss on the top of Matthew's head and was gone.

Abby quirked her head to the side and watched Aubree leave. She turned back to Gibbs.

"She always like that?" Gibbs asked her.

"No. Well she wasn't when she was 17. That's the last time I saw her until she came to DC."

Gibbs nodded. "She staying with you?" He asked again.

Abby nodded. "Yep."

Gibbs stood up and grabbed his coffee again.

"Aw Gibbs, your leaving me?" Abby said sounding disappointed.

Gibbs smiled and kissed Abby's cheek. "I gotta run. Tell Aubree though, if she wants to talk to stop by. My doors always open."

That's all he said before ruffling Matthew's hair and then walking out the door.

* * *

"Awh come on!" Tony said stuffing his face with pretzels, popcorn, pizza, anything they had at the table. "He totally stepped outta the lines!"

McGee, himself, Jimmy, Ziva, and Ducky were all at Tony's place watching Sunday Night Football. They had tried to get a hold of Abby, Aubree, and Gibbs, but had no luck.

Ziva nodded in agreement. "And you wonder why I have a problem with your countries sports! Plus the name of it. Football? They don't even use their feet!"

"Shhhh…" Tony said putting a finger over his lips. "Watch the game." He said mimicking her from the other night. Ziva glared at him and then turned back to the TV.

* * *

Gibbs was down in his basement drinking bourbon and working on his boat. He took a swig of the alcohol before setting it down and tending back to his project. He looked up to see a shadow walking down the stairs.

"Figured you'd be stopping by."

Aubree stepped down from the last step and walked over to him.

"Yeah. Abby and Matthew are at some arcade or whatever. I just didn't have anything else to do." Total lie. She really just came because she really did want to talk to Gibbs. She just didn't know what to say exactly. Gibbs looked at her and then put his tools down. He pulled up the work bench and put it beside her. "Have a seat." He said.

She paused a moment but then sat down.

"Didn't talk much earlier." He said.

"Didn't have anything to say." She said quietly.

Gibbs studied her hard, like he did in an interrogation. He could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Well, obviously you want to talk about something now since you came here." Gibbs said.

She sighed and gave in.

"I was snooping through McGee's laptop in Paris." She admitted. "I was bored and I didn't have anything to do.. I wasn't looking for anything or whatever, but I came across some things he had looked up recently.. one of them being my personal file..."

Gibbs looked up and sighed. _Damn it McGee._

"I'm assuming he gave it to you then?" Aubree said quietly.

Gibbs looked at her and squinted his eyes. "What does it matter if he did?"

Aubree sighed and stood up from the bench. "Your right I'm sorry, I'm just gunna go."

Gibbs grabbed her wrist and held her back gently. Aubree's eyes traveled from the ground to his hand, then back up in his eyes.

"I know Aubree. I know everything." Gibbs tone was soft.

Aubree's eyes filled with tears as she released from his grip.

"I'm sorry.. I should of told you I just wasn't sure and.." By now her voice had choked. She couldn't say anything else and the tears set themselves free. Gibbs pulled her into his arms and held her close, with one hand on her head and rocking her back and forth. "I know…" Gibbs whispered softly into her hair.

* * *

**Okay I know its been getting all mushy and gushy. But the next chapter won't be like that. It'll be back to the whole solving cases, and picking on each other in the bull pen deal. Just wanted to clear some things up. And I bet your wondering what was in Aubree's file mhmm? The world may never know... Mwuahahahah! Okay just kidding. You'll find out. Eventually... :)**


	8. Chp 8: The Sex Fairy

**So I'm finally back from vacay! I must say, it was a very interesting trip... ;P Weeeellllll. Enjoy this chapter! If you think its getting too mushy or whatever, lemme know. Also, please tell me if you still think its like the actual show. I'm trying to make it as much like it as I can. So yeah ;D**

**Andddd, if you have any ideas for what Aubree's big secrets should be, message me with them! I pretty much have an idea of where I'm going with it, but I'd love to hear your ideas as well!**

**PS: Something weird happened with the last chapter, so you may want to go back and re-read it. It should be fixed now though, so if they're anymore problems I'll try to fix it.**

**

* * *

**

**Monday, October 4th, 2010**

_Ding. _The elevator door opened and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo stepped out with his black bag over his shoulder. He whistled his way into the bullpen where he saw McGee sitting at his desk, with an unusual smile plastered on his face. Tony stopped whistling and frowned.

"McGeek. Why do you look so happy?" He said in a suspicious tone.

Ziva who was sitting at her desk came over to Tony and whispered, "He's been like that all morning. Just staring blankly into base!"

"Space." Tony whispered back.

McGee was still silent. Tony threw his bag down and went over to McGee's desk and looked at his computer. There was nothing on the screen.

"Alright McGee. Either your book won a Newbery Award, or the sex fairy stopped by last night."

McGee quickly became aware of his surroundings and looked over at Tony and Ziva, not smiling anymore. "Uh sorry. Didn't get enough sleep. Just.. tired." McGee said and began to type on his computer.

Tony's eyes narrowed and then a small smile creeped on his face. "You had sex last night didn't you?"

"What? No Tony. I did not have sex." McGee was still typing and his cheeks started to flush.

By now Tony was laughing and Ziva was holding in a snicker.

"Okay okay, who was she? The coffee lady? That evil publisher of yours? Who?" Tony asked.

Just then Aubree came out from the hallway that lead to the bathroom. She walked into the bullpen and looked at McGee, than quickly sat down.

Ziva and Tony both looked at each other with their eyes wide and mouth open in awe. Tony looked over at McGee with his mouth still open. He took his index finger and pointed at McGee, then pointed over at Aubree who was now typing at her computer not looking at anyone.

McGee, giving in deciding he couldn't lie, looked at Tony with a facial expression that was telling Tony to shut up.

Tony broke out in laughter. Ziva walked over to her desk and sat down trying not to join in with him. Tony clenched his stomach still laughing, and now everyone was staring at him.

"You. And her. She did it. With you? No. Hahahahhaha!" Tony banged his hand on his desk still laughing.

Gibbs snuck up behind Tony and slapped the back of his head. "What in the hell is so funny DiNozzo?"

Tony stood up still smiling and looked at Gibbs.

"Our little Timmy got feisty last night with a certain someone." Tony smirked and peered over at Aubree. Gibbs met his gaze and saw him looking at her. He looked over at McGee.

_Guess rule number 12 doesn't mean shit anymore now does it?_ Gibbs rolled his eyes and went to his desk. Tony smirked and walked back to his desk too.

"Missing marine." Gibbs said casually like nothing had happened. "Petty Officer Bruce Lynn. Last seen yesterday on base. Didn't report to duty this morning."

The team quickly got to work setting out bolos and trying to find their missing marine. Gibbs looked up for a moment to see Tony looking over at Aubree. Gibbs thought about his encounter with Aubree last night. Tony could feel Gibbs looking at him and looked over. Gibbs nodded at Tony to get back to work.

* * *

Later on they had gotten a hit on the missing marines car and had gone to investigate. McGee and Ziva were questioning witnesses, while Aubree and Tony were back at the car taking pictures and scoping up evidence.

"Soo…" Tony began. "You and Tim? Really?"

Aubree rolled her eyes.

"Come on. You know you wanna talk about it." Tony badgered.

"Theres nothing to talk about. It was a one night stand sort of thing. Nothing more. I don't like him or anything."

"Oh yeah. That explains why you slept with him."

Aubree narrowed her eyes at him.

Tony changed his tone and slowly began to continue. He had decided to bring up the conversation he had overheard Aubree and Ziva having back in Paris.

"You um.. have any other boyfriends we should know about?" Aubree looked up at Tony with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Uh.. I mean that.." Tony was cut off by Gibbs walking up.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Nothing much boss. A shirt in the car, I bagged it for Abby." Tony said starring at Aubree the whole time. Aubree looked down and peered down at the camera.

"Finish up here then and head back." Gibbs finished.

* * *

Aubree walked into Abby's lab holding the evidence bag with the shirt. "Hey Abs." Aubree said walking in. "I got a shirt for you. See what you can get from it."

Abby looked over at Aubree smiling. She saw the shirt and then got a confused face.

"What?" Aubree asked confused.

"Nothing.." Abby began. "It's just…That's a guys shirt. And from what I've heard around the office, you already have a man."

Aubree rolled her eyes. "Oh for God sakes! I do not! It was one night! I was drunk! It was a mistake! Can you people just move on and forget about it?"

Abby looked at her cousin and then noticed shadows behind Aubree. Abby pointed behind her. Aubree turned around and saw Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, and Tony all standing there staring at her. Aubree handed Abby the shirt.

"Here's the damn shirt. Have fun." Aubree muttered and then brushed past the team and headed out of the lab.

"Nice choice McGee. Nice choice." Tony said patting McGee's shoulder.

* * *

It was 3:00 AM and everyone had left the office. Well _almost_ everyone.

They had eventually found the Petty Officer, who was found hung in a warehouse. They had managed to track down the killer and the case was closed.

Aubree was sitting at her desk drinking hot chocolate and playing solitaire on Ziva's computer.

"Hey." Tony said quietly coming up beside the desk. Aubree looked up for a moment, and then glanced back down to her game.

"Your still here I see." Tony continued.

"So are you." Aubree replied sarcastically.

"Yeah." Tony said, still very quiet.

The two sat there for a moment until Tony broke the silence.

"I know about Ari."

Aubree looked up at him. "Why am I not surprised you'd be the first to figure it out?"

Tony smiled a little. "Well actually, I heard you and Ziva talking."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me either."

Tony stared at her for a moment squinting his eyes. He was trying to figure her out. Figure out what she was hiding. He tried to read her eyes. He could always do that with women. But Aubree was different. She had a certain wall up that seemed to be hard to break down.

"You loved him...Didn't you?" Tony said quietly once again.

Aubree shut Ziva's computer off and grabbed her hot chocolate. She stood up and looked up at Tony, inches away from his face. "I guess I'll never know." Aubree finished quietly, before sliding past him and disappearing into the elevator.

* * *

**Don't worry! Nothing is going to go on between Aubree and McGee. Just a little thing I thought of earlier. But I have a feeling y'all are going to hate this ;P**


	9. Chp 9: I Killed Them

**This is kind of short, but I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow. Tell me what you think about this! Thankkkkkss.**

* * *

**Friday, October 8th, 2010**

It was Friday afternoon and Aubree had just gotten off work. This past week had been hell. Tony and Ziva both new about her previous relationship with Ari. Gibbs new all of her secrets so she felt awkward around him now. She had slept with McGee when she was drunk. She hadn't seen her son hardly at all since she started work. Yeah, it had definitely been hell.

"Mommy, mommy! It's a squirrel!" Matthew smiled big as he ran through the park chasing after the furry little creature. Aubree smiled watching her son. She had promised him that they would go to the park every Friday since she didn't see him as much anymore.

She looked around and for a moment, felt peaceful. Felt stress-free. Felt.. safe. Then it happened. The peace quickly took a turn for the worst when a black van pulled up into the park and two men barged out of the truck with guns drawn. And thats not all. They were right beside Matthew.

Aubree jumped up and ran toward them pulling her gun out. Instinctively, trying to protect her son, she started shooting at the two men, and before she knew it they were both down on the ground bleeding.

"Matthew! Are you okay?" Aubree said pulling her son close to her and putting her gun up once she had reached him.

Matthew nodded with big eyes and buried his face in his mom.

A young man came over to them and began talking. "You guys okay?" He said bending down to the men.

"Yeah, we're fine." Aubree said still kind of shocked.

The man bent down and checked for pulses on the two men. "They're dead." He said. Aubree looked at him with a worried face.

"I'm a doctor. So I'll call an ambulance." Aubree nodded in agreement still kind of shook up.

The man then took his phone out and called. When he was done he began checking for ID's on the two men.

While he was searching for the ID's, he found something else. His eyes got bigger and he stood up and looked at Aubree. "Did you know they were cops?"

Aubree's face changed completely. She began to turn pale. "Wh-wh-what?" The guy nodded and handed her the badges. Aubree knew how much trouble she was about to be in. She had just killed two cops in a park, who were probably on duty. She hadn't even said anything to them, she just shot them. And she had killed them. She had done it to protect her son and save his life, but in doing so, she had probably just ruined hers.

* * *

Aubree stood against a tree with her arms crossed against her chest. She watched as the two men she had _killed_ were loaded up into the truck by Palmer and Ducky.

Abby had swung by and picked Matthew up about 20 minutes ago.

McGee walked over to Aubree with the camera around his neck. "You okay?" he asked softly. Aubree looked down and shook her head.

"Trust me. I know what you're going through. I've been there.. it'll be okay." Aubree didn't say anything, so McGee continued. "You were trying to protect your son, you saw the guns, it was just a reaction thi-" He was cut off.

"No McGee! It's not okay! I didn't even ask them anything! I just shot at them! I _killed_ two cops! Because of me two men lost their lives!" Aubree shouted.

"They had their guns out! You had no way of knowing! They weren't in their uniforms or anything!" McGee shouted back.

"They were probably undercover or something! I should of at least said something and then I would of known!" That was all she said before Gibbs came over and shooed McGee away.

McGee looked at Aubree for a second before walking back to the scene.

Aubree ran her hand through her hair and put the other hand on her hip. Gibbs didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at her. Aubree realized she should probably be the one talking.

"I know. I screwed up. I'm sorry! Go ahead and freaking fire me." Aubree said rolling her eyes.

Gibbs spoke softly. "Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness."

"Another rule of yours?" She asked annoyed.

Gibbs smiled a little. "Number 6." "

Great. Do you have a rule that helps me get out of this then?" She replied sarcastically.

Gibbs got a more serious face and shook his head. "No. You can't get out of this." They both paused and looked at each other for a moment.

"What happened exactly Aubree?" he still spoke quietly.

Aubree looked down and started talking. "The guys pulled up in a van. They had guns. Matthew was right by them.. I didn't know what else to do…" She stopped there and looked up at him.

Gibbs looked down at her for a moment before he walked away leaving her there by herself. Aubree closed her eyes and leaned back on the tree again. This really sucked.

* * *

**Not the best chapter... I know. Buuuuutttt. I felt like writing something and this is what I came up with... Opinions? **


	10. Chp 10: I Love You Too Sweetheart

**To clear some things up... No. Tony and Aubree are NOT getting together. No one in the team is getting together as of this point. I just don't think the real writers of NCIS are going to be nice enough and write that this season. :P**

**Also, if you don't like the characters in this story, don't read. Its that simple. **

**And thank you all for those that are continuing to read this story and review. It means a lot! This chapter is kind of short... But I'm posting the next chapter later today so don't worry. Tell me what you think about the end of this! I love it :D Okay no more babbling. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friday October 8th, 2010 (continued)**

It was 9:00 PM and Aubree was in the bullpen waiting on everyone up in MTAC.

Abby and Matthew were sitting on top of Tony's desk with their feel dangling off and sucking on grape lollipops.

Aubree was sitting at McGee's desk beside them tapping away on the desk with her finger. "Come on! They've been in there for over an hour now! How long does it take to see why two cops were in a park, out of uniform, in the middle of daylight, with their guns drawn?"

Abby looked at her with a confused face and popped her sucker out of her mouth. "Isn't that a question that answers itself?"

Aubree rolled her eyes and began going through McGee's computer to keep her occupied. She click on _Pictures _with the mouse and starting scrolling through.

"What the hell?"Aubree said.

Right as Aubree finished Abby squealed in. "Hey!", Abby said covering Matthew's ears. Matthew looked up at Abby still sucking on his lollipop.

"Watch your language missy!" Abby said frowning and glaring her eyes.

Aubree looked over at Abby with a _you've got to be kidding face_.

Turning back to the computer, Aubree raised her eyebrows and pointed to McGee's screen. She looked at Abby. "What is this?"

Abby removed her hands from Matthew and walked over to see the screen better. Abby saw the pictures of Ziva in a bikini and smirked.

"I thought Timmy was supposed to destroy those…"

Aubree made a disgusted face and then clicked on the mouse for the next photo to pop up. "Who's that?" Aubree asked looking up at Abby.

Abby gave a small smile. "Kate.. She was here before Ziva."

Aubree made an 'o' face. "Why'd she leave?"

"She didn't. She was killed. By Ari."

Aubree's stomach dropped. Her throat tightened at hearing that name. _I wonder if that's why Ari was sent her to DC… _

"When?" was all Aubree managed to get out.

"2005" Abby answered.

_2005… the same year Ari was killed…_ Aubree's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. The two cousins looked up to see Gibbs and the rest of the team coming down the stairs. Aubree jumped up from her seat and ran over towards Gibbs who had just reached the end of the steps. "So what'd they say?" Aubree asked eagerly.

Gibbs looked at her for a moment before continuing to walk to his desk. Aubree followed and listened to Gibbs.

"The officers were off duty. They didn't have any assignments. No one knows what they were doing there. All charges were dropped." Gibbs finished as he sat at his desk.

A flood of relief swept through Aubree's body as she let out a big smile.

Matthew hopped up from the desk and went over to her and she picked him up. "I'm sorry mommy! I shouldn't of ran that far away. I should of stayed by you. I won't do it again!" He rested his head on her shoulder while she held him.

"Aw sweetie, it's not your fault. You didn't know." She said kissing his head.

Matthew nodded and yawned while buried his head into Aubree's shoulder.

"Go home. All of you. Get some sleep." Gibbs said.

That's all that needed to be said before Ziva, Tony, McGee and Abby grabbed their things and sprinted to the elevator. Hey, it was Friday night.

Aubree stayed behind still holding Matthew. Abby noticed her and stopped at the elevator entrance. Aubree turned to her and nodded for her to go ahead. Abby smiled and stepped in.

"Gibbs?" Aubree said stepping toward his desk. Gibbs looked up at her.

"Thank you. For everything."

Gibbs smiled a little bit and nodded toward the elevator. "Go home. It's been a long day."

Aubree smiled and left toward the elevator, still holding her son. She looked back at Gibbs one last time before stepping in.

Once Gibbs heard the ding of the closed elevator, he turned his computer off and put his hands on the back of his head. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He smiled as he recalled a memory from his past…..

"_Daddy I'm tired!" Six year old Kelly Gibbs said to her father. _

_They had been downstairs working on her dads boat for almost 2 hours now and it was getting late. _

_"Alright sweetie." Gibbs said putting his tools down and holding his arms out. "Come here." _

_Kelly climbed into her dads arms and rested her head on his shoulder, already half asleep. "I love you daddy." She said wearily. _

_"I love you too sweetheart." Gibbs said climbing up the basement stairs. He turned the light off and shut the door._

Gibbs opened his eyes still smiling. "I love you too sweetheart..." He whispered turning his desk light off.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww. :D**


	11. Chp 11: New Desk Arrangements

I want to give a big thanks for all the reviews. I like getting reviews about things that you don't like, (well okay, actually I don't. it makes me sad, but still..) it makes me a better writer I think.

You can probably see a lot of this is about Aubree, not just the rest of the team. If you don't like the character, then don't read. Honestly I write this for myself, and if other people like it too then that's great.

And thank you 10000000000 times to Meilea2010 , prettykitty473 , and .NCIS. for continuing to review more than once! Of course, thanks to others for the reviews, but those in particular are continuing to follow and review. (:

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

**Monday, October 11th, 2010**

"Mission to Mars? Mission to MARS? You think THAT'S the best movie of all time? Damn probie, you really need to get out more. Better yet, just stick to being a genius on computers." Tony said to his partner McGee as they exited the elevator.

"Oh okay. Since _you're_ the _genius_ about _movies_, what is your favorite?" McGee asked.

McGee waited for a moment and noticed Tony wasn't saying anything. "Tony?"

McGee looked over to see Tony's mouth open and his eyes squinted in a confused face, finger pointed forward. McGee's eyes followed Tony's finger to see Aubree's desk moved in between McGee and Tony's.

Tony and McGee exchanged glances.

"Um what do you think you're doing?" Tony asked walking over toward her.

"Well, I didn't like being in the corner all alone. It's more... cozy over here." Aubree said smiling.

Tony laughed a little and looked at her. "This is a joke right? You're not actually staying here?"

Aubree frowned; a little hurt that Tony didn't want her there. "No… it's not a joke."

"Okay no no no no NO. I like having my DiNozzo space, and with you here my DiNozzo space is limited!"

"Well gee that's just too bad isn't it?" Tony glared at her, and Aubree glared back.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I like the new desk arrangements Aubree." McGee said smiling at her.

"Thank you McGee. It's nice that _someone_ is nice around here."

"Oh shut up McKissUp. You're just saying that so she'll sleep with you again!"

"Oh why Tony? Are you jealous?" Aubree said cutting in.

"Jealous? Jealous? JEALOUS? Hahahahahaha…..No." Tony said.

"Oh right… you have Ziva. My bad."

"Would you two shut up already?" Gibbs said entering the bull pen with his coffee gripped in his hand.

Aubree and Tony both glared at each other again and sat down at their desks.

Gibbs looked over to see Ziva's empty desk. "Where's Ziva?" he asked the three agents adjacent from him. All three shrugged.

"McGee, find her." Gibbs said heading upstairs to MTAC.

Aubree frowned as Gibbs disappeared.

"What? I know you're not that unhappy about Ziva not being here." Tony asked.

"No. It's not that." Aubree said still frowning.

"Then what?" Tony asked confused.

"Gibbs didn't say anything about the desk!"

Tony smirked. "You'll soon come to learn that Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a man with few words."

"Yeah." Aubree said. "I've noticed."

* * *

Gibbs slipped into MTAC with his coffee and headed down to the front row of seats.

"Morning." Gibbs said sitting down next to the director.

"Good morning Jethro." Jenny said staring at the screen infront of her.

Gibbs looked at the screen and saw Ziva at an airport. He sipped some of his coffee and looked over at her, not saying a word.

Jenny looked back and smiled a little. "Shes doing an undercover op for me."

"Yeah, you were going to tell me about this right?"

Jenny smirked. "I was debating it."

"Yeah well it would of been nice to know considering I have my team downstairs looking for her."

"Well you found her didn't you?"

Gibbs looked at her and tried to read her eyes. He hated when she used that damn sarcasm on him. He stood up and headed for the door leaving his coffee behind.

Jenny smiled and picked it up from the cup holder. "Thank you Jethro." She said taking a sip, even though he was already gone.

* * *

"Boss she's not answering her cell and I can't trace it for some reason." McGee said as Gibbs walked in the bull pen.

"I know."

"Yeah sorry, I'll try- wait what? You know?"

"Yeah. Doing on OP for the director." Gibbs sat down at his desk. He looked up to see his three agents sitting at their desks, in a line. Tony stood up and walked over to Gibbs.

"Great, now that we know where little miss ninja is, can you please explain to Aubree that we have certain ways we do things here at NCIS and moving desks around without prior authorization is strictly prohibited?" Tony finished and looked at Aubree. She glared at him.

"Nah, I like the arrangement."

"Thank you bos- wait...you like it?" Tony said sounding mad.

"Yeah DiNozzo, now it'll be easier for me to hit both of you at the same time."

McGee chuckled from over at his desk, and Gibbs gave a rare, small smile. Just then, Gibbs phone started ringing. He flipped open his phone and said, "Yeah, Gibbs."

Tony stomped back to his desk looking at Aubree the whole time. As he walked by her desk, his hand 'accidently' slipped over and knocked her container of pens and pencils on the ground.

"Hey!" she snorted.

"Oops. My bad." Tony said sliding down into his seat smiling.

Aubree rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up the writing essentials.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs said closing his phone. "Assaulted marine found dead on base in Quantico."

The team immediately grabbed their things and started heading to the elevator. As they all got in, Aubree looked at Tony and glared, something he was getting a lot lately from her.

"This isn't over DiNozzo."

"You got that right Gibson." Tony smirked as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Well. This is attractive." Tony said snapping a photo of the dead marine tied up to her bed. She was wearing a blue and white flower bikini, which was stained with red from the blood that was also present.

"You think this is attractive?" Gibbs said.

"Well." Aubree chimed in. "At least now we know what turns him on. Tie yourself up to a bed in a bikini and it doesn't matter if you're alive or not, Tony will try to hit on you."

Tony glared at her. He did notice though that Aubree hadn't of sounded as sarcastic as she did earlier. She was still sarcastic, but not as she had been ever since they had gotten to the house.

Gibbs bent down beside the bed to examine the girl closer, ignoring the two high schoolers he had on the team. _Damn, they were really starting to annoy him._ Gibbs wished Ziva were here. It was weird, whenever Ziva and Tony were together Aubree wasn't _as _smart mouthed as when Ziva wasn't here. He really hoped Aubree wasn't falling for his senior field agent. _Oh God, he really hoped. _Partly because he knew there was no way in _hell_ Tony would choose Aubree over Ziva. Well, he might sleep with her because that's the kind of guy DiNozzo is, but no long relationship type thing. And he didn't want to see the newbie get hurt. And with the whole Tony and Ziva thing? Gibbs wasn't stupid. He could tell there was something between those two. Gibbs thoughts were interrupted by Ducky walking in behind him.

"Poor, poor girl." Ducky said. "Horrid way to die, don't you agree Jethro?" the old man asked.

"Yeah Duck. I do."

Ducky began looking her over for a moment. "Well. From what I can tell, this young lady died from lack of oxygen in the lungs."

"The bruises?" Gibbs said pointing to the black and blue spots on the body.

"Yes well, she was probably beaten before."

"Sexual assault?"

"Most likely. Won't know anything for sure until I get her back." Ducky continued.

"Wait." McGee cut in confused. "She died from drowning? In bed?"

"Yeah well, that would explain the bathing suit." Tony said sarcastically.

Tony expected for Aubree to make some stupid remark but she didn't. Instead she was just looking out the window of the house.

"Whoever did this knew what he was doing." Gibbs determined standing up from the squatting position he had been in. "McGee, Aubree pack up the equipment. Tony finish up with the pictures. Duck, we'll meet you and Palmer back at office."

* * *

Later on back at the office, Ziva had just returned back from her OP. The team was at their desks trying to get information on their dead marine. Her name was Samantha Renolls.

"Sooo.. Zi-va." Tony said looking at her from his desk. She stopped typing and looked over at him. "Wanna tell us where you were this morning?"

"The director asked me to do something for her. That is all Tony."

"Umm.. like an operation? Yeah. Kinda want details."

"Yes well if I remember correctly, I am not the only way that held in information about an op they were on for the director yes?" she stated back.

Tony glared at her as she had brought up the past. Something Tony wasn't too fond of doing. He sighed and his fingers got back to work on his computer. However, his brain was in a totally different place. He was thinking about many different things. Thanks to Ziva, he was now thinking about Jeanne. He was also thinking about how weird Aubree had acted earlier at the house. And of course, his sexual part of his brain was going as it always was. This time he was picturing Ziva in tight shorts, with a black tight shirt, and a ski mask. Ahhh..

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled. Apparently this was the third time Gibbs had called his name. _Crap._ Tony thought.

"Uhh… ya boss?"

"Got anything?"

"Besides three overdue bills, dead plants all in my front yard, and a bed that has only been slept in by me for the past 6 weeks, no boss. Nothing."

Gibbs looked at the other three agents, and all of their faces implied they had nothing either. Gibbs headed down to the elevator, hoping Ducky had had better luck than his team.


	12. Chp 12: Red Light Situations & UNO Cards

**Sorry for the long lapse in a update. The fall semester has started back and it's been hectic already. Plus I've been sick and yadadada. Wellll, enjoy this. I tried to make it a longer one, but honestly this isn't the best chapter. Warning, a little bit of Tivaish.(:**

* * *

Gibbs stepped off the elevator and headed to the doors of Autopsy.

He walked on to Mr. Jimmy Palmer having a conversation on the phone..

"I'm sorry but I can't take time off next week. We've been really busy with cases and stuff, and Dr. Mallard really needs me. After all I'm the one that helps keep this self in tact." Palmer smiled to himself as he kept talking on the phone.

Gibbs was still standing behind him listening to the conversation.

"Yep, I'm sorry. Maybe we can go get our nails done in a couple of weeks. I really need a manicure. My cuticles are so sensitive you know? Yeah alright. Love you too. Bye." Jimmy hung up and turned around with a smile still plastered on his face.

That smile quickly faded into a frown when he saw Gibbs.

Gibbs just stared at him.

"Uh Agent Gibbs. That.. that wasn't what it sounded like. It was my mother. She hasn't seen me in a while and…" Palmer stuttered it out but was interrupted when Gibbs brought his hand up to signal him to be quiet.

"Dr. Mallard?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh yeah. He stepped up to Abby's lab."

Gibbs spun on his heel and turned toward the door.

"And I didn't mean what I said about me keeping this self in tact!" Palmer called after him even though Gibbs was already in the elevator.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Once the doors closed Palmer shook his head and looked at his nails. "I wasn't kidding about that cuticle thing though…" He mumbled and got back to work.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the music filled lab to find Ducky and Abby starring at the computer.

"Gibbs!" Abby said turning around and gracing him with a hug. "Just in time."

She smiled and turned back to the computer. "I was analyzing the stuff from the crime scene and the DNA found on Ms. Renolls." Abby started.

"Abigail has proven my theory of sexual assault Jethro." Ducky said finishing the statement.

"TOD?" Gibbs asked.

"Approximately 13 hours ago."

"And the bruises?" Gibbs asked following up to his previous question from earlier.

"There were signs of a struggle. I found some DNA under the fingernails and a finger print on the bikini that weren't hers. I'm running it through the system now."

"And the blood that was found?"

"It was definitely the victims. She did die from drowning though. So I'm guessing someone poured water down her throat or something. As for the blood, probably from when she was assaulted." Abby concluded.

"Good work." Gibbs said to the forensic scientist and the medical examiner. He turned around and headed back up to the Bull Pen.

* * *

"Report." Gibbs said walking in with coffee.

_He was gone for 10 minutes and was downstairs the whole time. How in the heck did he get a fresh cup of coffee? Is there some secret vending machine I don't know about? _ McGee thought starring at Gibbs.

Tony was thinking something similar and was looking towards Gibbs' direction. He wasn't starring at Gibbs however, but the Starbucks cup in his hand. _God I'd kill for one of those right now._ Tony thought.

Gibbs seemed to be able to read his Senior Field Agent's mind, considering he walked over to his desk and placed the cup of coffee down. "Now what'dya got?" Gibbs repeated once more.

"Thank you boss." Tony said standing up and clicking the remote to the screen. "Samantha Renolls. Age 26. Been in the military for 4 years now."

A photo popped up on the screen of the young lady.

"Not married, no kids, her friends said she was a nice girl with no boyfriend. Said she never got into trouble and they hadn't of heard of any problems lately. She got along with everyone." Tony finished.

"Not everyone." Gibbs mumbled staring at the screen. "Any security cameras around where she was found?"

Ziva stood up from her position and took the lead. "Yes. One right outside her house actually. In a mooborhood street light. I went back from all the footage the past 2 days, and no one went through the front of the house. Must of came in from the back."

"Hold on a sec." Aubree said with a confused face. The team turned to her. "What the heck is a mooborhood?"

Ziva had a blank expression."Where people live in one big area? You know all the houses and streets?" she said.

Aubree looked baffled and continued, "A _neigh_borhood?"

"Yes! That!" Ziva said throwing her hands up.

"They seriously don't have neighborhoods in Israel Ziva?" Tony said in disbelief.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "It's been a very long day Tony."

"Try to find a camera in the back of the house. Get phone records, emails, whatever you have to. I want to know everyone she has contacted in the past 6 months." Gibbs said ignoring the incorrect idiom and the comments to follow.

The team starred at him for a moment. "Now!" Gibbs yelled pointing to the screen and walking out of the room.

"Mooborhood." Tony mumbled to himself while sitting at his desk.

Ziva glared at him and grabbed a bouncy ball off her desk. She launched it at his head and it ricocheted off onto his desk.

"Ow! What the heck happened to paper balls?" He asked with an angry tone.

Ziva smirked. "I didn't think my point was getting a side."

"Across." Tony mumbled quietly.

Ziva launched her arm toward Tony pretending to throw a ball at him once again. Tony flinched and covered his head in protection. Ziva smirked again. "Right. Across."

* * *

Gibbs brought his sanding tool back over his boat. He had gone home to get away from his team for a bit. He had been at work a lot lately, and just needed some time to think. About a lot of different things actually.

Usually he didn't leave work while in the middle of a case while his team was still there, but this time it was special circumstances.

He put the tool down and walked over to his work desk. He grabbed the glass on the table and flipped it over dropping the contents inside.

He took down some bourbon and poured just a dash in and drank it.

He sighed and put the glass down and his hands and back against the table. This was going to be a long case.

* * *

The team had gone downstairs to the evidence yard to take a second look at the stuff. This case had been going no where, plus Gibbs was nowhere in sight.

The team had brought back Samantha Renolls car hoping to find something in it.

Ziva was peering in the car through the passenger door when Tony started coming up behind her. "Find anything?" He asked.

Ziva turned around, and too her surprise Tony was directly behind her. This caused Tony to jump back and fall to the floor, while Ziva came tumbling after him. She landed on top.

"Oh man." McGee said snapping a photo of the current scene. "This is definitely a yellow light situation." McGee was referring to the time the team had had a Sexual Harassment meeting the same week they got the case of the psychotic car that tried to kill Abby. Not a very good day.

Tony smirked a little and Ziva rolled her eyes jumping up off of him and turning around.

Tony popped up behind her and too much surprise, slapped her butt. Ziva jumped a turned back.

Tony smirked some more. "Is it just me or did this just turn into a red light situation?"

Ziva glared at Tony and wanted to retaliate. Four years ago she would have cut Tony's testicles off then and there. But things were different now and for some reason, she didn't do anything about it. She just walked back to the car and began investigating again. But this time, she kept her eye on things behind her in the mirror.

"Where'd Aubree go?" McGee asked trying to change the subject. They looked around but the new agent was no where in sight. _Great._ Tony thought. _We get to play hide and seek. Again._

_

* * *

_

"Your turn Matthew." Aubree said placing a card down in the pile. Matthew rubbed his imaginary mustache and thought heavily of his next move. Aubree and Jenny both exchanged smiling glances.

The three were up in the director's office playing _Uno_. Not very professional, but very entertaining.

Matthew smacked down a red skip card and looked at Jenny. "Ha! You got skipped, you got skipped!" he chanted.

Jenny smiled and looked at the little 7 year old. "I see that."

Just as she finished Gibbs busted the door open and came barging in. He starred at the two women in disbelief.

He brought his index finger up and motioned it in a 'come here' motion to Aubree.

The young agent placed her cards down and stood up walking over to him.

"Yes?" She said in a low voice.

"Cozy up here in the director's office are ya?" Gibbs asked in a matching tone as her.

Aubree didn't answer.

"We have a dead body downstairs in autopsy and plenty of things to do to solve this case. If you still want a job, I suggest you start doing some damn thing to help figure this out." Gibbs finished.

Aubree looked at him and then at Jenny. Jenny nodded in agreement to watch Matthew. Aubree looked back at Gibbs and rolled her eyes slightly before walking out.

Gibbs sighed and looked at Jenny with a pissed off face.

Jenny sensed it and spoke softly to Matthew. "Matthew sweetheart, why don't you go ask Cynthia to get you a snack."

Matthew nodded in agreement and placed his cards down. "And for the record Ms. Jenny… I think I won." Matthew said in a sweet kid voice while he hobbled out the door.

Jenny smiled and watched Matthew leave. She then looked back at Gibbs and watched him shut the door.

She stood up from the table and walked back behind her desk and sat down. "Something I can do for you Agent Gibbs?" She said her tone changing to a more serious one.

"Yeah actually. Why don't you leave my people alone while we're in the middle of a case?" Gibbs said rather loudly.

"I don't appreciate the tone. And considering they are my people as well, I can do what I want, when I want."

Gibbs looked up at the ceiling and then back down at her. "The sooner we rap this damn case up, the sooner we can all go home."

"And I understand that. I also understand your frustrations toward the case but-"

"But nothing Jen! My people have work to do, and they don't need to be sidetracked by your stupid little director games!" Gibbs motioned toward the Uno cards while he finished.

Jenny rose from her seat and raised her voice to his level. "Cut the crap and tell me why you're really going off on me for this. Because I know damn well it's not all because I borrowed one of your less skilled agents for 25 minutes."

Gibbs starred at her for a moment before continuing.

"She's using you Jen. She doesn't want to be here. She certainly shouldn't be here. She doesn't want to be doing this case. Your letting her play you like those deck of cards over there." Gibbs said bringing his tone back down.

"I think I'm perfectly capable of running my own agency and my people thank you very much. "

"You sure about that Jen?" Gibbs said looking at her one last second before heading for the door.

"For the record, I'm well aware of the fact she doesn't want to do this case." Jenny stated.

"And you know why?" Gibbs asked her.

Jenny nodded."No one forced her into this job. If she really can't handle this case, then maybe you're right. She shouldn't work here."

Gibbs didn't say anything else before slamming the door and walking back downstairs. Time for another coffee run.

* * *

**Okay okay so, I'm getting closer to revealing Aubree's little secret things. I have a lot of different ideas, but I'm not really sure which ones I'm actually going to do. You may be able to guess what the first secret is after reading this. If not, it'll be in one of the next 2 or 3 chapters. (;**

**Also, if someone wants to message me or email me at and help me decided on what to do, I'll let you know my ideas for the story and you can tell me your opinions. I really need help with this! **


End file.
